X-ray systems are commonly used in the dental industry to assist dental professionals. One type of a dental x-ray system uses a diagnostic panoramic technique to take a contiguous radiograph of the entire dentition of the jaw. The panoramic radiograph is achieved by positioning the patient between the x-ray source and a receiving radiosensitive surface. The x-ray source and receiving radiosensitive surface are maintained at a predetermined relationship from each other and revolved around the patient's head while the x-ray beam is continuously directed at the patient. The dental x-ray system contains many moving and non-moving components and is difficult for one person to assemble due to its considerable weight.
What is needed are structural and patient positioning features for use with a dental x-ray device that are inexpensive to manufacture, comfortable to use, provide stability to secure the patient's head position, improve the operation of the dental x-ray device and provide for improved one person assembly of the dental x-ray device.